


Shove This Cat Under Your Jacket

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day Dean moves into his dorm room, he ends up getting shoved up against a wall and getting kissed like the world is ending - except the guy was only trying to smuggle a cat into his room. That's how it starts, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shove This Cat Under Your Jacket

The box bangs into the wall as Dean moves forward, grunting from the weight and strain. He shoves it through the doorway of his future dorm room - present dorm room, as of today. He lets the box fall onto the floor, cringing only slightly when he hears something crack from inside. Sam stumbles through the doorway behind him, already as tall but still not quite as strong. Sam puts down his own set of boxes, staring around the room until his eyes land on his brother. 

"Nice place. Lots of beige, though," Sam's voice has a trace of sadness, something most people wouldn't notice - but Dean does.

"Hey, look. Sam, I'm still gonna be here for you. I'm just an hour away." Dean smiles at him, arms outstretched and welcoming.

"Jesus, for someone that shouts out 'no chick-flick' moments every four seconds, you sound pretty sappy." Sam scoffs, leaning back on his heels and glancing around the  _very_ beige room again.

Dean walks over to him, lightly punching Sam's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Tell Mom I said hi, okay? Tell her everything's going fine."

"You have a cell phone for a reason, Dean," Sam steps back, giving the elder Winchester a light pat on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go ahead and get back. I'll just take the bus."

"You sure? I can-"

_"Dean."_

Sam takes another step back, towards the door. "Enjoy your freedom. Have fun for once, okay? You don't have to take care of me anymore. Just... take care of yourself."

"Please, Sammy.  _I_ know how to have fun."

"That's not the same thing."

Dean winks at him and gives him another small wave, watching his brother step out of his room -  _his room -_ and into the hallway. The footsteps Sam makes are barely audible against the carpet flooring, and Dean stops listening to the soft noises when he hears the elevator  _ding!_ open.

He steps over to the first box, the one nearest to the door - it's labeled  _"Clothes",_ so Dean opens the lid and begins to remove each article of clothing. The various flannels and t-shirts are put into piles, folded neatly and even color-coded. The hope of having a neat, also-a-clean-freak roommate is still fresh in Dean's mind when he realizes that he only has one box of his clothes in the room - and he very,  _very_ clearly remembered packing two. He stands, sighing as he walks over to the doorway.

The hall is empty except for a guy with dark brown hair looking over his shoulders and staring into his hands, eyes worried. _Does he have weed? He looks like he has weed._  He stands at the far end of the hall, next to the RA's room. Dean watches him for a moment, seeing him knock on the door and then get  _yelled_ at. The RA, a guy named Victor, was full-on screaming at the guy - they both looked like they were about to disappear, Victor into a burst of flame and dark-hair-guy into mist. The door slams in dark-hair-guy's face, and Dean can't help feeling bad for him; the poor guy looks devastated. Until he  _doesn't._

All of a sudden, the guy is barreling down the hall, right towards Dean - fury in his eyes, a determined set to his jaw. The closer he gets, the more Dean realizes that he's  _hot,_ as in I-would-totally-hit-that-hot, despite the fact that no one knew about his  _feelings_ towards guys. Sure, he was fine with girls, but guys made him flustered. Nervous, shy - completely  _not_ Dean. So he never pursued other men, even supremely attractive men like dark-hair-guy. Dark-hair-guy, who, in fact, had come to rest directly in front of Dean, a tiny bundle in his hands. 

"I need you to help me, whoever you are,"  _Deep voice,_ Dean thought.

"With what? What are you-"

Dean stops talking, because all of a sudden, he hears Victor opening his door and the guy muttering  _"shit"._ The ball of fluff in his hands - a fucking  _kitten -_ is shoved under his jacket and out of sight, dark-hair-guy's hands circling around his waist and holding the small cat in place. Before Dean can say anything else, the guy kisses him. Hard.

Dean has not experienced many mind-blowing kisses in his life. He's usually the one doing the mind-blowing, after all - but this guy makes him want to go to church and pray to God, because there is  _no way_ that someone could kiss like this and not be an actual angel. His lips met Dean's quickly and softly at first, and he licks into his mouth in one slow stride - Dean's lips are pliant against the other boy's, completely submissive to the touch. Dean opens his mouth further, letting him explore the heat and almost  _moaning_ when he feels the guy lick the roof of his mouth. He pulls back just slightly when Dean tries to bring his own tongue into the game, instead tracing the bow of Dean's lips and gently nipping at his lower one. Victor passes them in the hall, muttering.

"First the cat, now public indecency?  _Really,_ Castiel?" He continues down the walkway, not sparing them a second glance.  

When Dean hears the elevator doors open and close again, he lets himself sigh into the kiss with this  _Castiel,_ about to finally get his hands _really_ involved - but the other boy pulls away. 

"Thank you for your assistance. Please do not tell Victor that I am keeping my feline with me in this dorm room." His lips are red and slick, blue eyes bright and clear, dark hair mussed slightly from where Dean ran his fingers through it. 

He turns and walks back down the hall, stopping next to the other set of stairs and stepping into his own space. Dean was left speechless in the hall, unable to remember why he was there in the first place. He thinks that it may have been about clothes, but the only thing he could fathom involving clothing would be taking Castiel's _off._  

 

***

 

Dean runs into Castiel again on his first official day of class - they have Economics together, and while Dean couldn't be less interested, Castiel  _loves_ it. They sit together, knowing one another better than anyone else in the class; after all, they  _had_ made out in the hallway aggressively just a few days ago. They talk more and more, becoming fast friends - with a condition. 

"Dean, you will fail this class if you do not let me tutor you."

"What do you get out of tutoring me?"

Castiel stops for a moment, turning back to the board and turning an ear to their professor's lecture. "Will you let me use you as a distraction if I'm carrying around Clarence and Victor walks by?"

"Distraction? Like what?"

Castiel sighs before leaning just  _slightly_ next to Dean, planting a soft, barely-there kiss to his lips. Even something that delicate and _fragile_ has Dean's mind shooting sparks throughout his body, fireworks going off in his brain and making him want to reach out and bring the other boy closer. Despite the fact that they're in a crowded classroom, not a single soul recognizes the short kiss. Castiel pulls away with a smug smile on his features, Dean's eyes wide.

"Like  _that,_ Dean. Will you do it?"

He shrugs, turning back to his notebook and scribbling on the paper with his pen. Castiel leans over his shoulder, whispering the question in his ear again: "Please, Dean - will you do it? I can't let Clarence get thrown out."

"Fine, fine. I'll be your kissing buddy, or whatever." 

Castiel smiles so wide that Dean can't help smiling back.

 

***

 

They're taking the cat out for a bit of sunlight when Victor walks by, finding the two boys kissing frantically against a wall in the garden instead of watching a kitten. Castiel slips his hands into Dean's hair, leaning against one side of him to block the RA's view of Clarence, who Dean holds tightly against his chest. Cas wastes no time with gentleness this time around, biting and sucking on Dean's lips and jaw, continuing for a moment even after Victor has left. Dean taps him on the shoulder so that he stops, the other boy pulling away in slight embarrassment. He takes the kitten away, about to walk off when Dean stops him. 

"Why d'you call it Clarence? It's the dumbest name I've ever heard for a pet, and my brother named his dog fucking  _Bones."_

"One of my first friends used to call me Clarence. She passed away several months ago, and the name seemed to fit, however idiotic you think it is." Castiel's voice is clipped, but he looks away from Dean when he speaks, as if he can't bring himself to be too rude. 

Dean steps forward, placing a hand on Cas's shoulder and apologizing quietly. "I'm sorry, Cas. I-"

"It is alright, Dean. We should go back inside, I believe."

"Yeah, yeah... that works."

 

***

 

They bring Clarence out of the Castiel's room so that the RA inspection can take place, but Victor pops out too soon. For the first time, Dean takes the initiative and almost  _jumps_ on Castiel - he pushes him up against their door, quickly tucking a hand between his chest and the other boy's so that the kitten isn't squished. Castiel's lips taste sweet and warm, and he cradles his cheek in a way that Castiel never has. Dean rubs his thumb along the smooth line of his cheekbone, twirling his tongue around Castiel's as they kiss. Cas wraps a hand around his neck, gently carding through the short strands of ashy brown hair at the nape. Dean almost sighs at the gentle touches, leaning into the other boy until they almost press together completely. It's slow and almost  _romantic,_ something that Dean can also hear Victor say as he passes behind them, whistling for good measure. 

Clarence demands to be taken to Dean's room almost every day, enjoying how much warmer it is in his dorm compared to Castiel's. This results in multiple kissing incidents, most of which turn into slow presses of lips against lips compared to the frantic licking and biting that they had done at first. Dean tries to convince himself that he most certainly  _doesn't_ have a crush on the boy that has become his best friend, but it's hard to ignore when the last thing he thinks of at night are blue eyes and warm, honey-sweet lips. 

Dean walks down the hallway to Castiel's room, textbooks in tow and heart fluttering in his chest. When Cas opened the door, Dean could practically feel the embers under his skin growing hotter, flames threatening to burn him when the other boy touched his arm. 

Victor passes by in the hallway, and almost on instinct, Dean lunges forward and brings Cas into his arms -  _almost_ on instinct. He has so much momentum that Castiel falls backwards, landing on one of the several beanbags in the room. Castiel pulls Dean with him, lips reconnecting once they settle down. Threading fingers through Dean's hair to pull him closer, Castiel wraps another hand around his waist. He tugs down, Dean's hips resting flush against his own. He bites harshly at Dean's lips, soothing the marks with soft kisses and feather-light touches against his jaw. Dean pulls away with a moan as Castiel moves his hips up again, rubbing their bodies together and creating a friction that Dean doesn't want to stop. 

They look at each other for a moment before realizing what they've just done.

"Why did you do that, Dean? Clarence isn't even-"

Dean cuts him off, lips meeting again and Castiel doesn't even  _try_ to stop him - he lets Dean pin his arms, breathing out heavily when Dean moves down to suck at his neck. Dean leaves bruises, kiss-shaped marks that trail from his jaw, down his pulse point, to his collarbone. He can feel the vibrations when Castiel moans, and he sounds so  _broken -_ the normally-rough voice sounding smooth as whiskey against the other noises in the room. The push and pull of fabric rubbing together, soft sighs and hot puffs of breath, Dean's hands pushing down on Castiel's so that they hit the floor, a  _thump_ sounding out around the space. 

Castiel pulls away for a moment, slipping a hand free to tug on Dean's hair. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Why are we doing this?" 

Dean looks down at his friend, his "kiss buddy", his  _whatever the fuck they are -_ and tries to smile, grin fading into a look of something more. 

"I want to kiss you without having a _fucking cat_ as an excuse."

Castiel's features lit up, cheeks pulling back and kiss-bitten lips looking  _even more_ kissable.

"Then keep doing it."

**Author's Note:**

> how do i title  
> also how do i get a beta? how  
> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed (feedback is appreciated)~


End file.
